Witch's Court
Details *'Title:' 마녀의 법정 / Manyeoui Beopjeong *'Also known as:' Witch's Courtroom / Witch at Court *'Formerly known as:' Don't Believe Her / Don't Trust Her *'Genre:' Legal, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-09 to 2017-Nov-28 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Witch's Court OST Synopsis Ma Yi Deum has worked as a prosecutor for 7 years. She sometimes resorts to drastic methods to win cases. One day, Ma Yi Deum is transferred to a special division dealing only with sex crimes. --AsianWiki Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/z4gcaj6PUnU User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jung Ryeo Won as Ma Yi Deum **Lee Re as child Yi Deum **Noh Jung Ui as teen Yi Deum *Yoon Hyun Min as Yeo Jin Wook **Ji Min Hyuk (지민혁) as teen Jin Wook *Jun Kwang Ryul as Jo Gap Soo *Kim Yeo Jin as Min Ji Sook ;Department for Women's Crime Division *Jun Ik Ryung as Jang Eun Jung *Choi Ri as Seo Yoo Ri *Kim Jae Hwa as Son Mi Young *Yoon Kyung Ho as Goo Suk Chan ;Brother Law Firm *Heo Sung Tae (허성태) as Baek Sang Ho *Kim Min Seo as Heo Yoon Kyung *Baek Chul Min as Ahn Tae Kyu *Kim Kwon as Baek Min Ho (Sang Ho's younger brother) ;Supporting Cast *Lee Il Hwa as Kwak Young Shil (Yi Deum's mother) *Song Chae Yoon as Jang Yoo Mi **Lee Ye Sun as child Yoo Mi **Lee Ji Eun as teen Yoo Mi *Jun Mi Sun as Go Jae Sook (Jin Wook's mother) *Jo Woo Ri as Jin Yun Hee *Park Se Jin (박세진) as Jin Sul Hee *Jun Ye Seo as Jang Eun Jung *Jun Bae Soo as Oh Soo Chul *Chae Dong Hyun (채동현) as Park Hoon Soo *Nam Kyung Eup as Ahn Suk Pil (Gap Soo's brother-in-law/Tae Kyu's father) *Hong Seo Joon (홍서준) as Kim Moon Sung *Lee Jung Hun as Heo Jung Yup *Jung Hee Tae as police, Ham Se Na's father *Jo Seo Yun (조서연) as Ham Se Na *Seo Jin Won as real estate broker *Lee Ik Joon (이익준) as Park Chul Young *Seo Joo Hee as nurse Choi Kyung Ja *Ahn Woo Yeon as driver (ep 11) *Kim Ik Tae as Kim Ho Kyung (ep 13-14) *Park Doo Shik as Kim Dong Shik (ep 13) *Tae Won Suk as Choi Yong Woon (ep 13-14) *Jun Noh Min as prosecutor Song (ep 14) *Im Chang Jung as interrogated man (ep 16) ;Female Reporter Sexual Abbusement Case (ep 1) *Joo Min Ha as Han Jung Mi (ep 1,8,13-14) *Kwon Ye Eun as Jung Mi's daughter ;Female Professor Rape Case (ep 2-3) *Kang Kyung Hun as Sun Hye Young *Jang Jung Yun (장정연) as Nam Woo Sung *Im Kang Sung (임강성) as Yoon Min Joo ;Sex Tape Case & Subway Hidden Camera Case (ep 3-4) *Kim Hye Ji as Song Ga Young *Kang Sang Won (강상원) as Kim Sang Gyoon *Shin Jae Hoon as Chang Soo *Jo Yi Hyun as Chang Soo's son *Lee Moon Jung (이문정) as Oh Min Jung ;Secondary School Female Student Attempted Murder Case (ep 5-6) *Jung In Seo as Yoon Ah Reum **Go Na Hee as child Ah Reum *Lee Myung Haeng as Choi Hyun Tae *Kang Eun Jin (강은진) as Yoon Jung Ae (Ah Reum's mother) ;Prostitution Case & Gong Soo Ah Murder Case (ep 7-10, 13-14) *Park Shi Woo as Gong Soo Ah *Nam Jung Hee as Soo Ha's grandmother *Kim Ki Moo as Jang Eo/Eel *Chae Bin as Hyun Ji Soo *Jin Hyun Kwang (진현광) as Ahn Tae Kyu's lawyer ;Female Photographer Rape Case (ep 11) *Son Dam Bi as Yang Yoo Jin *Lee Shin Sung as Lee Sang Hyun ;1997 Rape Case (ep 12) *Cha Yong Hak as Kim Hyung Soo **Kwon Yong Hyun (권용현) as young Hyung Soo *Lee Chae Kyung as Hong Sun Hwa *Jo Jae Wan as Hong Sun Hwa's husband Production Credits *'Production Company:' iWill Media *'Chief Producers:' Ji Byung Hyun, Kang Byung Taek *'Producer:' Baek Sang Hoon, Choi Joon Ho (최준호) *'Director:' Kim Young Gyoon *'Screenwriter:' Jung Do Yoon Episode Ratings See Witch's Court/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' **Best Couple Award (Yoon Hyun Min and Jung Ryeo Won) **Female Top Excellence Award (Jung Ryeo Won) **Best Supporting Actress (Lee Il Hwa) **Best Child Actress (Lee Rae) External Links *Official site *iWill Media show page *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS